


Quatervois

by OhSoComical



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, One-Shot, Oneshot, POV Luxio, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Possible Character Death, Violence, other characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSoComical/pseuds/OhSoComical
Summary: Quatervois: a crossroad; a critical turning point in one's life~A broken friendship causes a war.





	Quatervois

She pulls herself from the river. The water does little to wash away blood from her fur. Bite marks and scratches are still leaking red, albeit slower now.

Her legs give out. There's a squelching sound as she plops into the muddy bank. Blue-gray eyes observe the foliage ahead. There's no fresh scents in them. She's alone.

Recent memories come flooding in. Flashing claws. Bared teeth. Blood. So much blood. Dead bodies laying where they fell. Wounded friends and kin fighting continuously.

She sees herself now. Standing in front of her friend. _Former_ friend. Now, an enemy.

He's talking. She is unable to hear or read his words. But, he's angry. Furious. He almost looks scary with a vexing glare and scarlet-coated paws.

She, however, can't find herself fearing him.

In an instant, he's on top of her. Claws digging in. Jaws opening and clamping on her neck. It hurts. Both physically and mentally.

She fights back. Her back legs push into his gut. The force sends him flailing. He finds his footing. She does, too.

Again, they clash. No words exchanged this time.

It is hard for her mind to tell if they were equal or not. He is ferocious, but with meaning. She is not, yet her body continues to battle back. Fur and blood drops fly. Claws and teeth unceasingly rip flesh. The sharp scent is overwhelming.

Her mind cuts near the end of the fight.

They are locked in combat. The cliff under their paws break away. Soon, there's nothing. They're falling. Then, they're under water.

His grip loosens. She opens her eyes and he's pushed away. His legs kick feebly.

He was never a good swimmer.

Part of her wants to go after him. To save him. But, her legs are slower than the current. He's moving too quick.

He disappears from view.

She blinks. She has returned to the muddy bank and forest surroundings. Her wounds are throbbing.

Shakily, she stands. She has to get home. Everyone's waiting for her. Paws begin to slowly move.

She doesn't look back. It hurts too much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering: yes, it is supposed to be vague.  
> As for the "blue-gray eyes", there is a reason why the luxio has them. Whether or not the story in which the scene refers to will be written, is another point entirely.  
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and just about everything else!


End file.
